


The Kitty and Her Master

by Griff_The_Lazy



Category: RWBY
Genre: Character Death, F/F, Futanari, Futanari Raven Branwen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Loss of Virginity, Love, Master/Pet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2019-09-16 11:31:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16953201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Griff_The_Lazy/pseuds/Griff_The_Lazy
Summary: Blake was gathering information on a bandit camp but when caught he life got turned around.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for my absence school is a real cunt at times and I just dont have the energy to write and this one was when I was up at like 3 am to 4 am. So if there is any grammar mistakes point it out and I'll fix it.

The White Fang led by a fierce tigress who ordered her troops to take control over some land for a new facility. There is one problem its held by bandits. Not your typical bandits, they were the Branwen tribe. The Branwen tribe has been led by a sadistic leader for many generations. The current leader is Raven Branwen, a woman so cold, so sadistic just the mere mention of her name brings shivers down your spine. Her tall brutish nature easily towers over her foes.

In the black night, a woman appeared in the forest a pair of greenish yellowish eyes. She was young and sleek her name was Blake Belladonna. She is a member of the White Fang tasked by her higher up to scout out the perimeter and get some inside information. She has done this for a while and isn't at all scared. Her being a Faunus her senses are more precise. She can see at night due to her night vision ability and her hearing is sharper with her jet black cat ears on her head.

While jumping from post to post she got an idea what the camp looks like. A few residential tents were more or less scattered around. The food storage was on the western wall of the camp but the one she needed inside was the large red tent, clearly Raven’s tent. The tent that provides the information she needs to understand what her next move is. She jumped down and sneaked her way through the camp without getting spotted. Carefully she went inside the tent. The layout was simple a desk on one side of the room with papers and other items. Dressers on the other with a queen like size bed on the other with the body of yours truly, Raven. Blake shuddered from upon seeing her. Blake sneaked around and to never make a sound.

She was almost there to the desk but made one mistake. When she stepped closer than usual she makes a creek with one of the boards, she was hoping that it wouldn't wake her enemy. She turned her head slowly to see she didn't move. After like a few minutes she made it to the desk and was reading the papers. Random reports in terrible spelling and grammar, food supply, nothing out of the ordinary. Blake was so focused on her findings that she didn't notice when a sudden hand was brought to her mouth to muffle her voice. Also tossing her weapon aside so she wouldn't try anything.

The person spoke, “I have been waiting for you for quite a while now. You should never keep me waiting.” the person sounded like a woman, she continued, “You are going to pay for trespassing and breaking and entering my home.” Blake was scared what was going to happen, she looked on the desk and saw a mirror to see the one and only Raven Branwen. She even panicked more but the more she squirmed the more it felt cold on her lips. She stopped squirming and Raven spoke, “I am glad you figured out when to stop squirming, now you have two options. Option number one, you stay here with me and I plow you till you are can't stop wanting it. Or option number two, you leave here in a body bag.”

Blake's eyes widened, she didn't want to die but the other option made it seem like death is better. “So have you decided?”Raven asked with a cold tone that made Blake freeze in her thoughts. “Shake your head up and down if you want option two,” Raven commanded Blake. Blake shook her head the other way as she would come up with a plan to escape.  

“You do have a nice ass for someone so young.” That compliment gave Blake a weird thought. “And it's mine for the taking.” The next thing Blake didn't expect was the cold air from her pants being pulled down and then in the same motion having something hard being shoved into her snatch. It was something she had never experienced, her eyes drew tears. She was now officially not a virgin.

Raven had shoved her 9-inch penis into her victim's body. The feeling was so tight she knew she was a virgin. Her size was so big that she broke her hime. “Well with that out of the way let's make this the best thing you have ever experienced and the only thing you'll be doing when I'm done with you.” The thrusting began. Feeling really tight.

Moans from the hand were made which made this easier for the sadistic leader. She trusted harder and harder. Making the pain go away for her kitty and now just pleasure. Blake has have read this before in her ‘books’ but never knew the sensation. It felt so good to her, pump after pump she started to just give up. It wasn't until her eyes widen when she felt herself go into overdrive. She just had her first sex orgasm, this was different from masturbation.

Blake grew weaker the more she was starting to give. Raven knew she just came and whispered into her ear, “Good good just know this feeling that you will be having more with me, you will as you're told and when I say. I'll make sure no one but me is allowed to touch you. Now turn around and you better not fight me when I remove my hand. Do I make myself clear?” Raven finished what she said. Blake nodded slowly, still trying to come back from her orgasm. Raven removed her hand and Blake turned around. Her face was in a lax state with a smile on her face. Raven cuffed the cheek and gave her a kiss, their lips were soft and warm. Blake loved this feeling. She starts to think who wouldn't want to feel like this every day. When her new master broke the kiss she stood there still thrusting. She gave one hard thrust saying, “Here it comes.” as Raven just blew her load into her new pet kitty.

Blake was so weak that Raven lifted off of her feet and carried her over to her bed. She was placed on her back, Blake looked up to see the beautiful woman above her. Said woman taking out her 9-inch penis. Covered in a white and clear fluid. “Lick it kitten,” Raven commanded as she got on Blake's tits. Blake licked the penis more and more getting the tip more than the rest. “Close your eyes I'm cumming!” Blake was blasted with another load of cum.

Raven grabbed a cloth and wiped up the mess she made on her pet. Yawning she only knew one last thing was the collar, grabbed that off the dresser next to the bed she clipped it on her sex pet and laid next to her, cuddling. Blake's mind only wanted one thing and it was right next to her but she was super tired after losing her virginity.

Days have passed and it was the same routine with Raven and her kitty. Suck in the morning, eat, clean themselves after the hot mess if sweat from the night prior, Raven does her daily tasks for the day before she has her kitty kat bounce on her for her jizz. The more Blake was addicted to the slab of meat she would have nightmares of Adam and what he'll do to her. Sometimes Raven would hear her mumbles and start to scratch her cat ears and whisper to her things like, ‘your okay’ or ‘he won't hurt you when you're with me’ and so on. Blake would stop whimpering and cuddle close to her master with a smile. Raven finally would ask her the question on what's wrong with Adam?

The morning arrived, the night before Raven didn't have the need to have sex, she just wanted to cuddle. “Blake dear, what does Adam do to you?” Raven said calmly. In a shock, Blake's eyes widen and quickly hugged into her master's shoulder on the verge of tears. Raven’s policy in the camp is the strong survive and the weak are killed but she made the exception to her pet. She continued to comfort the girl in her shoulder. She made her come out and kissed her lips. The kiss was filled with a confronting warmth that she came to know and love. She eased up but still shaking, “He would h..hit me.. aft..after I messed up and he would get inside my head and make me think I'm worthless without him. I still have a bruise on my left shoulder blade.” she finished returning back to her lovers embrace, while Raven took the information in. Now she knew she wasn't really morally right with the girl in her arms but she knew that she was a good girl. She would never harm the girl as she would ruin her perfect body and her cute face. She has grown softer to the girl.

Before she was about to say something in response to her lovers troubles her second in command Vernal yelled for her in a panic, ”Raven there is a large group of White Fang members outside the camp walls armed and a man that looks like to be their leader.” Blake came out of the shoulder and quickly said, “That's Adam master please don't let him take me away from you I love you, master.” Raven hasn't heard that word in a long time. Last time those words were said was her ex-husband Tai. She abandoned him and her child that was around Blake's age. She didn't want to be like that again. She kissed Blake again and put her down from her lap. Putting on her combat clothes and said to Blake, “I'm ending this now, I love you too.” she said the last part softly where only Blake would here. “Vernal make sure no one and I mean no one gets into this tent, you are the only exception to this. Keep Blake safe.” Vernal nodded and respectfully agreed to her order.

Raven walked out with her weapon in hand. She was going to end this mad man's life one way or another. Stepping outside of the gates to see a man in a black suit with red hair with his weapon holstered and a few soldiers. “Where is Blake!” the man spoke with aggression. Raven smirked she knew it would be too easy, “Tsk Tsk Tsk, you are one weak man. Taking advantage of a girl who loved you. In less than a week I have given her much love than anyone she has been with and it sounds like her time was wasted with you.”

“You do NOT KNOW WHAT I HAVE SACRIFICED FOR THE FAUNUS!” Adam charged the older woman, with very little difficulty she blocked his attack and had her sword coach him off of her. Not moving an inch she slashed to her side to strike at Adam. A clean cut on his back caused pain which he screamed. The blade felt like it was burning. He turns to Raven to see the blade have a bit of a fiery glow.

Adam grunted with a slash of his own which was parried by Raven. “Men ATTACK!” Said one of the soldiers. Raven thought to herself this is going to be fun. As three soldiers with sabers struck at Raven from three different sides with minimal difficulty she jumped up allowing the three to stab themselves to the ground. There were about 40 soldiers of the White Fang all around. With speeds that no one could react Raven single-handedly killing most of the soldiers. The rest simply ran in fear. “Cowards just always run!” Adam yelled as his brothers were running. “UHEAA!” Adam launched an energy wave at Raven.

Likely Raven didn't expect that but dogged it with no real difficulty. “This has been fun so far but I need to end this so I can get back to my beautiful kitten.” Adam didn't have time to react but Raven has dashed so fast that even her speed was faster than he could blink having a blade stuck through his chest. “Remember to burn in hell!” she took the blade off if the hilt and walked away, with a push of a button Adam exploded.

As Raven walked back to her tent as she ordered her men to clean up the mess by any means she walked past Vernal and told her she was done for the day. Waking in her tent she saw her kitty shivering in a blanket, “I'm fine kitten he will never hurt you again I promise.” Blake turned over to see Raven without a scratch on her, she dashed towards her naked jumping into her arms and gave her a kiss. She was so relieved to see her master okay, “So why don't I give you a special show?” Raven's slutty tone indicated something for her kitten.

A year went by and Raven woke up to feel her penis being sucked off. She was in bliss having something so cute while doing it was even better. “Oh, baby I'm going to cum!” with that load being launched into Blake's throat. “Ah you know I love you right?” Raven asked Blake her tribe wife, after Adam's death she was a lot more affectionate. “Blake, I have been wondering if your willing to do something for me?” She asked Blake.

“What?” her lover replied. “Well, I have been wondering if you want to learn how to fight properly?” Blake nodded and looked at her while licking the rest of her lover's cum from her penis. “Well I was thinking I'd  you wanted to go to Beacon?”

 


	2. The Kitties Restless Longing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake is dealing with the struggles of being apart from her new wife and how the recent White Fang activity has sparked in the recent months. She is very curious as to who is incharge of this operation as Adam is dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again sorry my cousin is getting married and I have a lot of shit to do for that and I had this 90% completely done but I needed a better ending. Some smut will be in the next chapter.

Blake was set to leave for Beacon. With a bag in hand and her weapon on her back, she was ready. She looked in the mirror, think over her life so far. She was with her parents who are loving people, she then went with Adam who abused her, and now she was with Raven even though she had a very lengthy experience with her but was later loved by her and now off to a school on how to fight properly. She asked if Raven would teach her but Raven told her she would be too easy on her. So she was off. A pair of arms crept on her shoulders, the cat eared girl felt a chin on her head. With them both looking in the mirror Raven spoke first, “Blake, you really are as beautiful that day we met. There is something I want to give to you and make sure no one sees this.” Raven grabbed something from her pocket, it was a scroll. 

“This is a scroll that cannot be monitored by the school so if you ever want to visit or are in a need for help just use this scroll and shoot me a text and I'll drop everything to help you. If you want to go back,  just go to a secluded place and I'll portal you back.” Blake tried to nod but her lovers head was more heavy but gave a wink. 

Blake gave the cue that she wanted to leave the chair. Getting up she was still in Ravens arms. She was going to miss the love they had for the time being. Blake was turned around and a pair of lips were smashed into her own. Raven opened her mouth so Blake's tongue can get in. Blake gladly accepted and they made out passionately. With a few minutes passed Raven broke the kiss. “We should get going I shouldn't keep Vernal waiting.” said Raven. 

She took her sword out and slashed into the air, then a red and blackish portal opened up. The pair walked through with a few bags and suitcases in hand. On the other side was a smaller woman in an alley. She turned her head to the sound of the portal opening. Out came the pair. Vernal grinned as she saw her leader and her leaders lover.  “Sorry it took so long we had a moment.” Blake said not wanting to push off Vernal. “It's fine we all have those moments.” Vernal gave a sly wink to Blake. Blake blushed. 

"Well Blake, I am a scroll call away and I will be there as quickly as I can or you can call and to come home." Raven said again. 

"Rea I'm fine but we will always be together." Blake responded and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She lifted her finger to show a ring. A few months the pair got married, in Mistral the legal age was 16 to marry so they used that to marry. Even if it was unofficial she was still happy to have found love with the most unexpected person. When she showed to the ring so did Raven to signify that they were together. She had a huge smile on her face and a bright red blush. "You better get to the airfield, its leaving soon." Vernal said, this was Blake's cue to leave so she gave a quick kiss to Raven and ran the other way. Having her backpack rushing to the airfield.

Getting into a Bullhead that was heading to Vale. She was starting her new chapter in life. 

A few months past, she landed herself on a team called Team RWBY. The team consists of Ruby Rose, the leader who is also the youngest. Weiss Schnee, the heiress to the SDC and is Ruby's partner, and then there is Yang Xaoi Long, she is a lot like Raven from her look to even the hair and oh boy both love their hair. With her into the mix she made RWBY. 

So far it was with classes about history and other general ED but also the combat classes. That's where she had a little trouble, she wasn't someone that fights fair so she had to develop her own style. She went with the aerial type where she had to keep the opponent in the air and keeping them at range with quick slashes. 

Sure she missed Raven but the thing that kept her missing her was Yang. Since the similarities between them it made it worse. But it wasn't Yang's fault. 

Yang was very supportive to her as of recent. Another thing also kept her up at night was the White Fang activity as of recent. She doesn't know who is behind them besides Roman Tourchwick. Roman is a high level crime lord in the underground of Vale. She was kept up on endless nights trying to find out why. There was only one person that would be able to help him with this labor is dead because Sienna wouldn't ever consider working with a human. 

But back to Blake's relationships with others, she met another Faunus named Sun Wukong. He is a monkey Faunus, he is funny and the only one who understands her point of view. He did hit on her but Blake was quick to tell him she was married. Sun felt a little awkward after being told she was anchored. He brushed it off but wasn't a jerk even if he didn't have a chance. 

For the past few days Blake was so fixated on Roman so she can know who is working for him. She had an argument with her team that basically had her saying she didn't want to go to prom, doesn't want to sleep, and just wants to find Roman. She was frustrated by everyone but that could be the lack of sleep she has missed in the last few days. Yang told her to meet in a closed classroom to talk. This is where Yang was being told about how she was determined to find her mother, to Blake's surprise was Raven, and that she almost got Ruby killed. She then said that if she doesn't take a break it could be bad for her health and that she doesn't want her partner to get burned out when they really need her. Blake took her advice and decided to go to the dance. She talked to Raven over the scroll and asked if she could go with Sun. Raven heartbroken by not getting asked but this is beacon we're talking about they would kill her on sight. She said yeah and told her not to cheat on her, Blake couldn't agree more. They said their goodbyes. 

Blake went to the dance with Sun. Sun was just happy that Blake asked him because he wasn't gonna go if he didn't have a date even if it was them as friends. 

The dance went well for them and Blake felt like she was worry free of the WF. She just wanted to go home to relax with Raven. Just snuggling together at the shores of the beach the new camp site was put. 

She decided to make a weekend getaway to see her spouse and to spend time telling her how well she met Yang who would technically be her step-daughter. See what improvements were made on the Barnwen tribe and if they gained any new members. She hopes they hadn't done a raid. 

Blake went to sleep with a happy dream but before that she saw ruby returning at an ungodly hour of the night with Crescent Rose in had, her dress tattered, and her hair all over the place. She will ask in the morning what happened but she fell asleep waiting for the next weekend.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake goes back to the camp for the weekend to visit Raven. They obviously are going to fuck.

Raven streachted her back, she just got up on a Saturday morning. She was bored with the way it was going. They haven't raided a small village in a long while and the supplies are getting smaller by the day. She will have to rob a farm or something else that will give them a steady supply. Well that's happening for a few more months but it's still something her camp needs.

Getting dressed, doing her hair, she felt like she can take Beacon any day now. Getting a message on her scroll which she had hoped was Blake. You see Raven felt heart sick without her little Kitty by her side. She would go on random walks outside of the camp maybe kill a few Grimm along the way to get things off her mind. There was one week where she just constantly masturbated. Since Blake was always there her sexual urges wouldn't be at an all time horniness. She almost and she means almost went rapping spree on her female members of the camp.

When looking at the message to see the contacts labeled Kitty, she instantly unlocked the scroll and read the message:

'Hey beautiful, I want to spend some time with you today for the next week I have a long break. Enough time for you to rail my ass so hard I can't walk for a week.'

Raven popped and instant boner. She could only think about Blake's nice ass that really popped. Before Raven asked if her beloved was alone she was sent a picture. The picture Blake sent was her bare ass with writing on her cheeks that said "Raven's fuck hole" with a few arrows pointing to it.

Her mind racing, this was the first nudes she had gotten ever since Tai sent a dick pic while drunk. She was almost about to pass out over the blood loss from her nosebleed. Raven regains her composure and sends a reply with a dick pic because she was also panicking inside. She then said to text her in 20 minutes to portal her home. 

20 minutes passed and Blake was moaning so loud that if they lived in an apartment they would be evicted over noise complaints. Having Raven grunt multiple times to suppress the urge to cum. "WHO'S YOUR MASTER MY KITTY WHO!" Raven barked at Blake as she slapped her ass while also pounding said ass. "You are m...my MASTER!" Blake yelled and moaned as her body jolted with her first orgasm of the day. "That's right and you are nothing but my pretty little kitty who will obey me and my every command, isn't that right?" Raven asked menacingly to her pet as she pulled her hair back to get a reaction. Blake yelled in pleasure due to the hair pull. She still hasn't gotten down from her high.

"Here it comes slut." Raven said with a large grunt. Raven gave one last thrust as she did Raven grabbed on to her pets breasts and gave them a good squeeze. Blake moaned louder than the last and put her tongue out with a smile. Her knees fell and her whole body hit the bed. The feeling of warm cum in your ass never gets old to Blake. Raven did to fall with her spouse, she was still in her ass cummimg, she took it out and coated the rest of her little kitty's ass with cum.

Something that was new was being tired after the first round of sex. I guess Raven and Blake really were apart for far to long. Raven plopped down onto the bed. She started to spoon Blake whispering into her cat ears how she missed her. She never felt that they were continents apart. Blake then said, "Hey you'll wont get mad at me if I tell you I met someone connected to you?" Raven now a little concerned but responded with a "Shitt me who did you meet?"   
"Yang." 

That was all said while the two sat there spooning and getting a little sticky from the cum on Blake's ass. Raven hasn't heard that name in how long? She opened her mouth not of being cold or anger but she was hesitant in answering, "Well no but I would like to know how?" 

Blake gave a sparknotes version of them meeting. Raven should've known this might happen but I guess it's a cruel bit of irony. She was impressed on how she handled herself, Blake seems to be doing well and most notably she developed a unique, she is impressed that she would also stay so loyal to the marriage. She loves her even more. Raven sat up and gave a large stretch, she really felt like this was the first time she has ever felt restrictive in sex. 

“Hey honey, I know this is going to sound awkward but do you want to have kids?” Raven asked, the reason for this is that she felt like what she did to Yang was wrong and has been thinking about it ever since. “Yeah i mean technically I have a stepdaughter but I want one of my own with you and I will hunt you down if you leave.” Blake replied, she really was looking forward to having kids at some point in her life. She loved her own mother and father and wanted to be like them in some ways. Raven looked back to her and got closer to Blake, she cupped her cheek. Raven with a hushed voice looking directly into her eyes, “Why not start now?’ and kissed her lips. Blake gave into the kiss with joyous thoughts going through her mind. She put her arms around Raven, still their eyes looking at each other for the first time sex like this was special, this was the type that you know was most remembered. 

Raven turned them over, usually she is on top but this was only on special occasions that she would be a bottom. She lifted Blake up on her chest, still feeling the access cum she had in her ass leaking. Raven new this would be fun, she then puts her lover close to her member. Blake felt the member that is going to ravage her pussy, after she broke the kiss, leveling herself to her wife’s penis. Lowering her body. That first thrust was all that set off her senses, she hasn't ever had this sinsation in a long time. When Blake got settled she mbee her hips up and down slowly.

The most she was doing getting the feeling there for later. Picking up speed Raven decided to buck her hips a few times. Blake was almost of edge for some reason, she never felt this good in so long. The more thrusting they did the loader their moans got. "FUCK YOURE SO TIGHT MY LOVE, I AM NOT GOING TO STOP UNTIL YOU HAVE MY BABY!" Raven yelled in her moans. She wasn't kidding, she wanted that baby this time. Raven had enough on bottom and stopped the thrusting for a second and Blake became confused. In an instant she was on the bottom and having the pounding started again harder and more rougher. Raven was hitting Blake's hime and wanted to penetrate it to ensure that she would get pregnant.

Blake was in pure bliss after Raven found her G Spot. She didn't moan but had her tongue out and her eyes rolled up to the back of her head. She was done as she came without warning. "Damn just got tighter now!" Raven had to grunt that last part. All Blake could do was nod. Raven decided to end this now she took one final thrust! Slap! 

She did it she was inside her young lovers womb. She came and came for a solid minute. Pulling herself out and flopping next to her lover who still had a stupid cute face on. Some bit of the cum leaked out. She wasn't going to regret this. She spooned Blake and cycled with her going to sleep as that took her a lot of energy to do that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to start college so I might not update enough like I wanted sorry for all of the waiting.


End file.
